Husband and wife
by Enjoyseries
Summary: What's going to happen when John and Zoe have to play a fake married couple? My own story inspired by the episode 'High Road'. Let me your reviews :)


**Here a new story ! :) First I would like to thank KSPretenderFan for correcting my mistake, you're very nice :)! **

**I watched for the umpteenth time the episode High Road and each time I am disappointed that there is no more scenes between John and Zoe. So I decided to write my own story inspired by the episode. I thought it was unfortunate that their status as fake couple had not been more explored during the episode. I don't know if it was a good idea, but I nevertheless posted. Let your reviews to tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

Zoe had been working on a difficult case for five days straight and had finally been completed. The only thing she wanted to do now was to take a hot bath with a glass of wine. She turned the key in the lock, opened the door and entered her apartment. She turned on the light and was about to remove her coat when she saw a man sitting on her couch. She gasped in fear and recoiled slightly before she recognized him.

"Jeez, John! You scared me!" _She grumbled trying to calm herself._

"Zoe." _He greeted her with a smirk._

"What the hell are you doing here?!" _She asked annoyed._

She had forgotten he was very good with a paperclip.

"I thought we should spend more time together."

"And you thought the only way to see me was to pick my lock and settle your butt into my couch?!" _She looked at him with a face of "seriously?"_

"Well, not exactly." _He answered while she was removing her coat._

"So what?" _She asked walking toward the couch before sitting next to him._

"I need your help."

"What is it this time?" _She smiled slightly._

"I have to investigate a businessman."

"And how could I help?"

"He lives with his family in a beautiful suburb and the house in front of his is for sale by chance." _He said smiling._

They looked into their eyes and it only took a few seconds for her to understand what he meant. John slightly brought his face to hers.

"Are you in or out?" _He murmured smirking._

"I'm always in with you." _She too brought her head closer to his and smirked in return._

* * *

They had been driving now for an hour towards The Hamptons. Both were silent since the departure. John was focused on the road and Zoe was watching the landscape. After a moment, she turned her head to look at him.

"What?" _He asked smiling feeling her eyes on him._

"I much prefer it to your suits." _She said pointing at his clothes._

"Thanks to Finch." _He laughed._

Indeed, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a jeans and sunglasses. As for Zoe, she was wearing a white skinny jean with a blue top and also sunglasses. The sun, casual clothing and sunglasses, gave every indication that they were going on vacation. But then her look fell on the ring on her finger and reminded her why she was here.

"So, tell me about the man." _She asked._

"His name's Ian Curtis, he's forty and he's the head of a large business. He has been married for ten years to Katie Price, a nurse. They have a daughter, Ally. I think she's nine or ten months." _He explained._

"And what's the plan?"

"Gain their trust and find out why he needs our help."

* * *

After forty-five minutes they finally arrived at their home. It was a big house, a nice family residence that one would see in the movies. John parked the car in the driveway. He got out of the car and went to the trunk to take the bags. Zoe did the same and walked towards him.

"I got it." _John said as she wanted to take her bag. _

Always gentleman, _she thought._

They walked towards the house and John unlocked the door. Then they entered in their temporary "home". The entryway opened up to a large kitchen on one side and the stairs on the other. He dropped the bags at the foot of the stairs and they walked toward the kitchen. Then John's phone rang and he picked up.

"What do you think about the decoration, Mr. Reese?" _Finch asked_.

"That's…" _He said looking around him. _"Pretty." _He said._

"I was sure that you would enjoy it. About Mr. Curtis, I connected your laptop to his security cameras."

"Thanks, Finch."

"You're welcome, Mr. Reese. I'll leave you and Ms. Morgan alone now to do your work. Make sure not to get into too much trouble." _He said before hung up._

He turned to Zoe and was about to say something when they heard the doorbell. They exchanged a brief glance before John went to open the door followed by Zoe.

"Hi! Uh.. I'm Katie. I live across the street! I was just here to say welcome." _She said smiling._

"Oh thank you!" _Zoe smiled._

"I'm John and this is my wife, Zoe." _He said motioning to her with his hand._

His comment made Zoe's heart beat faster. The women exchanged a smile before Katie spoke again.

"I wanted to enjoy the fact that my husband has a day off to invite you to dinner tonight."

John and Zoe looked quickly each other.

"It would be our pleasure!" _John smiled._

"Alright, see you at 7:00 p.m.?"

"Okay! It's settled then." _He said still smiling._

Katie returned to her home while John closed the door.

"That was easier than I thought." _He said raising his eyebrows._

* * *

They were all gathered taking a drink in the living room. Zoe was sitting at the end of the couch with Katie was at her right and their husbands were each on separate chairs across from each other.

"So.. Ian. What type of work do you do?" _John asked._

"I run a marketing firm. What about you?" _Ian said._

"Uh, I sell security systems."

Ian nodded and Katie asked a question.

"How long have you two been married?"

Zoe looked at John hesitantly before answering.

"Five years."

Katie nodded with a smile.

"Do you have kids?" _She asked again._

"Oh uh, no we don't." _Zoe answered._

"What a pity! I'm sure you would have beautiful babies." _She said with a big smile._

John choked on the sip of scotch he had just taken and Zoe's cheeks became slightly red.

"Katie!" _His husband scolded._

"What?!" _She said._

The baby's crying echoed through the baby monitor and Katie got up to go get her. Her husband waited she left the room to apologize.

"I'm sorry. My wife can be very curious sometimes." _He said._

"Don't worry." _John said a little (much) embarrassed._

A few minutes later, Katie came back with the baby in her arms and went back to sit next to Zoe. They continued to talk for several minutes. Ian's phone rang; he excused himself rising and went to answer in the next room. When he left, John looked discreetly at his phone and activated recording the conversation.

"I'll take care of the meal in the kitchen. Can you take her for two minutes?" _Katie asked handing Ally to Zoe._

"Oh, uh.. Yes, of course." _She answered taking her._

Katie got up and went into the kitchen. Zoe held Ally in her arms in front of her. The little girl looked at her with wide eyes putting her fingers in her mouth. She looked the baby for a moment, not knowing what to do with her and then she sat her on her lap. She raised her head toward John who was watching her smiling.

"Don't look at me like that!" _She whispered loud enough._

Zoe Morgan with a baby. John was literally fell in love with this picture. She turned her attention to Ally who was completely absorbed by Zoe's fingers and she smiled slightly.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed normally. John and Zoe tried to learn more about them while remaining natural. It was now 1:00 a.m. and they were back home taking stock of the evening in the kitchen.

"So you think it has to do with his job?" _Zoe asked._

"If I believe the telephone conversation he had… I don't know. They spoke of a delivery problem. It can be professional or not.."_ He said passing his hand over his face._

Zoe got up and stood next to him.

"Go to sleep." _She murmured leaning a little and placing a hand on his shoulder._

"I'll take the couch." _He said tired._

"You don't have to."

He raised his head to look into her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna jump on you. We are two adults." _She added then she murmured into his ear._ « Plus, the bed is probably more comfortable. » _She smiled._

She went towards the stairs; he got up and followed her. They fell asleep one beside the other, almost touching. John wanted to wrap his arms around her but he did nothing and fell asleep a few minutes after her.

**TBC…**


End file.
